Eve's Surprise
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: This is a little spin off of the show on TLC called "I didn't know I was pregnant." Hope you enjoy. Happy reading.


**Eve's Surprise**

**Chapter One**

**Diagnosis**

Eve and Jonah have just finished high school, and while Jonah is always at the theater with Max, Eve is always with Fran at home. Eve is on her computer one afternoon in the kitchen, and here comes C.C. and Fran.

"All I'm saying is maybe if you and Niles stop arguing, Annie just might stop with her attitude. She is going to be a senior next school year, and you and her and gonna want to sit down and go over different collages together. Ya can't very well do that if you and Niles fighting, pushes her away." Fran tells her, as Eve lights up a cigarette. It bothered Fran and Max that both twins started smoking, but the one thing they asked, is for them to smoke in front of them, and not behind their backs in secret.

"Katherine! Outside with that." Fran scolds, using Eve's middle name. Eve smiles and says, "I'm going Mama." Eve steps out while Fran and C.C. continue their conversation. Eve sits on the bench and Max and Jonah show up, while Eve is texting Val on her phone.

"Hey, give me one." Jonah tells her.

"Get your own dude. This is my only Marlboro besides my lucky one, and you ain't getting that one." Eve replies, getting up and play boxing with him.

"Is Aunt Val still picking you up for work tonight?" Max asks Eve, before going inside.

"Yeah. I just texted her and she said she will be here around 4:30, so I gotta go get ready." Eve says, taking one last puff and giving her cigarette to Jonah.

"Bout time." Jonah says with a smile. Eve gives him a playful shove and goes back in to shut her computer down, after logging off of her facebook, and goes to get ready for work.

Around 8:45, Eve starts getting sick. She's so stubborn like her mother, so she never says anything. Val and Eve are on their fifteen minute smoke break when their boss comes out to join them, and he looks mad too.

"Hey, main man Marshall. What's up?" Eve asks, handing him her lighter.

"Not much. I'm just going to have to jump Jason's ass when I see him again. It's the fourth time this month that he's not came in." Marshall replies.

"Give me back my lighter ya ding dong." Eve says, making Marshall laugh.

"Oops, sorry. Here ya go, and I do appologize for you always having to come in for Jason. I'm gonna put a stop to it." Marshall tells her.

"Oh no you're not. If his lazy ass doesn't want to come in to work, then by God, give me his hours." Eve replies, lighting another cigarette.

"And I know you would work them too. But state law requires that since you already have so many hours now, I should make you throw some of them back. Not to mention Eve, when someone doesn't come in like they are supposed to do, it puts me in a bind as the manager, to call people and try to get that person's spot filled for that shift. See ya guys back in there. Val, when you get back in here, you're on line D. You're trading with Diane the rest of the night." Marshall says, heading back in.

"Got it covered." Val replies, before turning her attention fully to Eve.

"What?" Eve asks, flipping her cigarette.

"He is right ya know. When I was manager at the bakery, I put up with that all the time. When people don't come in, the manager is left running ragged, trying to figure things out plus, do what they need to do to keep the company running. Cut him slack huh? Can you do that?" Val tells Eve. Eve nods her head and says "Okay. I will." They both head back in to work, not knowing what the next two hours are going to bring.

It's 10:30 and Eve keeps getting worse. There's only an hour and a half until she clocks out, so she tries to keep on going. She's outside on her last break when she tries to get up and walk around. She takes one step, and all at once, she screams and goes down. Stacey, the plant mechanic, runs to her and tells Gina to go get Val and Marshall. Marshall gets out there, and starts trying to get her to talk.

"Eve. Come on girl, talk to me. What's going on? I can't help ya if you don't tell me what's wrong." Marshall says, while Val checks her head, face, and chest.

"Marshall, she's burning up with fever." Val tells him, while getting her phone out of her pocket and dialing through the contact list, until she finds Max and Fran's number. Val points to Stacey, giving her the signal to make everyone stay back, then she signals to Gina, to go get her purse for her. She tells Marshall that she's taking her to the hospital, since it would be faster than calling the ambulance. She calls Max and Fran, and gets ahold of Max. They were all in bed.

"She's what?! Metropolitan Hospital? Okay, thanks Val. Fran!" Max says, talking to Val, then running to get Fran.

At the hospital, Fran runs into Val who is upset.

"What happened? Where is she?" Fran asks.

"I don't know what happened. She was on her last break, and I was getting ready to head out and join her when Gina flew through the door and told me she had collapsed. All I know is she's running a fever and she was holding her left side. They won't tell me anything. She's in the room down the hall. I think they said her room number is 38 C, and she's in bed number 2. That's all I know." Val replies, still shaken up. Both Fran and Val, go to Eve's room and sit with her, while they wait for the doctor. He finally comes in with a diagnosis.

"We've done a lot of tests on her and found that she has something called Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. It's very common, but painful at times. It can make it extremely hard for her to have children, because of irregular periods. She dropped like she did because she had a cyst on the left ovary that was the size of a grape, and it busted. Her pain level on arrival was about an 8, so I've given her a strong pain medicine through an IV, and all we're doing now is waiting for Doctor Reynolds to get here." Doctor Jenson tells them. He leaves the room and goes about his work around the ER. Fran calls Morty and Sylvia to let them know what's going on.

"Have them idiots take this IV out and let me go home. I gotta work tomorrow." Eve tells her mom. Doctor Reynolds shows up and she has Eve's chart with her.

"From everything this says here, I would like you to stay overnight and us try to control that fever of yours. That cyst that busted, caused a pretty high fever there girl. Of course, you are of age, and can decide what you want to do, but I would feel safe it you stayed tonight." Doctor Reynolds says while checking over everything, then they hear Marshall's voice. He heard what was said, before he got to the door.

"You're staying Eve." Marshall says, going in and sitting by her bed.

"How did you get here, no better yet. When did you get here?" Max asks, scratching his head.

"When the hell are you ever gonna buy some damn dandruff shampoo? I keep telling ya that you need to." Fran tells him. He just smiles and says, "I know I do baby."

"Eve, when you started at the factory you was only 14. Yes you had a work permit and such. I thought you wasn't going to be able to do it. What I'm trying to say is, I'm not losing my best worker. You're also a great friend and everyone may make rude comments about the boss and an employee dating, but would you like to maybe go for coffee or something when you're better?" Marshall asks, sitting be the bed while they wait for Eve to be taken to her room for the night. She's half asleep but, she answers with, "What took ya so long to ask?" They get Eve settled in for the night and everyone goes home and discussed how they are gonna get her through everything.

**Chapter Two**

**Somewhat Normal**

Eve has been told she's not to work for a week, so she's at home and not very happy about it. Marshall stops by to visit her everyday when his shift is over. He runs into Max outside and Max puts his finger up to his lips and tells Marshall to be quiet, as a surprise for Eve.

"Eve, I have something for ya." Max says, walking into the living room, and seeing Eve's barefeet over the back of the couch, while watching tv from a side angle, and mocking the "Bonanza" theme.

"Unless it's my ticket back to work, not interested dad." Eve tells him.

"Not interested in me? I thought you didn't like that show." Marshall says, while Eve gets up finally.

"I ain't real fond of it, but I ain't got anything else to do. Dad, did you happen to see mom in town anywhere? She's been gone an awfully long while." Eve asks, with her hand on her left side again. Marshall offers her a job in the office at the factory, to which she gladly accepts.

"Yes I did. She was at Walmart and she told me to ask you, to help Niles cook supper tonight." Max replies, taking off toward his office. Marshall stops him and whispers something in his ear. Max finally nods his head in agreement, and Marshall goes out to his truck. Eve is already in the kitchen talking to Niles, when Marshall comes back in with a box.

"I don't usually take to kindly of anyone in the kitchen when I'm cooking. You know that honey." Niles tells Eve, as she walks over to him.

"Yeah, I know that. Ma wanted me to ask you if you needed or wanted any help with supper tonight. So, what are we fixing? It there anything special you want me to pull out of the freezer?" Eve asks, as Marshall sets the box down and tells Eve that it's for her. She opens it up, and finds a chocolate lab puppy. She picks her up and falls in love with her. She names her Sissy. Sissy is only six inches long and about five inches tall. She is solid brown with a red nose, and a little white dot above her nose. She doesn't even weigh but two pounds and was the runt of the litter.

"I have an idea for supper. How about lab stew?" Niles says with a grin, stepping toward Sissy.

"You play hell buddy. You ain't cooking my puppy." Eve tells him. Niles pats Eve on the shoulder, and after petting Sissy and playing with her, they all look for a basket to turn it into a puppy bed for her.

"Hey, where's your dad? I have something for him. Oh no, Marshall what did you go and do?" Fran asks, coming in with grocery bags.

"Got Eve a puppy. Max already said it was okay." Marshall replies. Fran leans down to pet Sissy, then she goes into Max's office. She hands him his mountain dew he had asked for, then she sits on the couch in his office, to talk for a bit. While Max and Fran are talking, Eve gets on the intercom to tell them about supper and what they're having.

"Hey Niles said that supper is going to be about thirty minutes. Also, Maggie called. She said that her, Brighton, and Grace, are all coming in tomorrow morning for a visit. That is, unless you guys are busy, then they will set another day and time. Oh yeah, and I'm going to dinner with Marshall tonight. So it's just you guys and Jonah, unless someone shows up." Eve tells them, noticing that Sissy has wondered from her basket and is no longer in the kitchen.

"Okay. Since we got some planning to do with your brother and sisters, don't be out to late tonight. We are all going to have sit down and discuss where we're gonna put them when and if they do come. Tell Niles that we'll be there shortly." Max replies, turning away from the intercom and hearing a whimpering cry.

"Where is that coming from? Here puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy. Come on pretty puppy." Fran says, getting up to help Max look for her.

"There! Hold it you little mongrel." Max says, pointing behind his desk. She slipped in unnoticed, hid behind Max's desk, and peed on the rug.

"Sissy damn it! Come here. You are going back to your basket." Fran tells her. She hands Sissy to Max, while she gets a wep soapy wash cloth from the bathroom, to clean the rug. Max and Fran get in the kitchen and Eve takes Sissy outside to finish her business. She lights a cigarette and C.C. walks up to her.

"I See you have a puppy. How nice to be spoiled like you are." C.C. says, in a rude way like usual.

"Like you're not? What Niles sees in you, I'll never know. You're always running your mouth and you treat people like shit." Eve replies, picking Sissy up and going inside. She slams the door and says, "Fucking bitch!" She goes upstairs to her room and plays on her computer until time to get ready for her date. She's playing spider solitaire when Fran goes in to talk to her.

"What all was said?" Fran asks.

"She was rude, saying something about me being spoiled like I am. I've got news for her. I haven't been handed everything my whole life like she has. I've worked since I was 14. My phone, my computer, my car, clothes, shoes, you name it of mine... I have payed for it myself. She's always smarting off to me and all I've got to say is, when I get back tonight her ass better be gone." Eve explains, as Max comes in and gets onto her for her language, and he sees Sissy on the bed.

"Hey, something needs to be done about C.C. Max. She smarted off to Eve, and apparently she's been doing it for awhile, and Eve is just now saying something about it." Fran tells him.

"It's getting to the point where I just want to take a stick to her head. I shouldn't have to put up with that crap her Ma! I'm sick of it. No one knows how bad I want to beat the dog crap out of her." Eve says. That only makes Sissy start to whine when Eve said the words dog crap.

"No, you shouldn't have to. I'll go take care of everything." Max says assuringly. He pats Eve on the shoulder, and nods to Fran, then leaves to go find C.C.

"I have to get ready." Eve tells her mom, while she gets Sissy off the bed so she won't fall off. She sits her in her basket, and heads toward her bathroom.

Around 10:45 Eve is sneaking in through the kitchen, thinking everyone is in bed. She's making her some toast and as she's sitting the butter on the counter, Fran sneaks up behind her and says "Parkay." That only makes Eve scream and jump backwards, to which she collides with her mom and they both wind up on the floor. Fran's dying laughing until she sees that it scared Eve so bad that it made her cry.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I was only playing." Fran says, taking Eve in her arms. Eve's scream woke up both Max and Jonah. They get in the kitchen and after being told what happened, Jonah picks Eve up off the floor, and Max gets Fran. Jonah and Max head back to bed, while Fran and Eve go in Eve's room to talk for awhile about Eve's date.

**Chapter Three**

**I Didn't Know**

Ten months have passed since Eve's sisters and brother and their families, all came for a visit, and now they are all moving back to New York. Fran and Max had moved as soon as Eve and Jonah were born, but since things didn't work out in California, they all moved back to the house. All Max had to do, was buy it back from the people he had sold it to. Eve and Marshall have been dating for well over ten months, and both are back to work full time at the factory. Seeing as how they are engaged, Marshall even lets Eve bring Sissy to work with her, and keep her in her office. Sissy is almost a year old and already hugh, and protective. There's a knock at the door, cause Eve had to put a "Beware of dog" sign on it, so everyone knows not to just walk in.

"Stay." Eve says, going to answer the door and finding Val standing there. She walks in and gets attacked by Sissy.

"Oh, who's the world's best puppy wuppy woo huh? A puppy wuppy woo, a puppy wuppy woo woo." Val tells Sissy, who won't stay down. She keeps giving kisses, and finally gets down.

"What time is your appointment?" Eve asks, while feeding Sissy and handing the water bowl to Val.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. I had to cancel it. My mom and dad are having to move, and my sister and I are going to be moving them this afternoon out to my house. So, could I go early cause they do need my help." Val explains, setting Sissy's water bowl down for her. Eve and Val go to talk to Marshall, and he gives her the okay to head on out. While Val is getting her stuff together to leave for the day, Eve puts her arms behind her and starts rubbing her lower back.

"You alright sweetheart?" Marshall asks.

"Yeah. It's just that damn chair in there. I think I need to put a pillow in it or something. Watch Sissy for me. I'm gonna go to the store and get a pillow for the chair. Sissy's been fed and watered, but she may have to go outside soon." Eve tells him.

"Sure thing. Hey listen, the machine in the lounge isn't working and I'm going on break when you get back. Can you pick me up a coke? It's the pop machine that's not working. I was able to get my sandwich and fritos." Marshall says, stretching his back. Eve tells him she will get his coke, and while she's digging in her purse for her keys and cigarettes, Sissy gets to scratching at the door and whining. Marshall takes her out and Eve heads to the store, starting to feel a little better.

An hour later, Eve is suddenly back to her old self and she's outside on a smoke break talking to Gina, and here comes Stacey, Danny, Marshall, Jerry, and Ted.

"What the hell is this? Did I have a sign on my back that said "Follow me to the smoke shack." Good grief." Eve says, with a smile. Everyone always knows when she's screwing around with them. She likes to keep them on their toes.

"Hey there Sissy. Ya going give me lovings this time, or try to eat me like you always do?" Ted asks, walking up to her and she growls at first.

"I don't know about all that Ted, try it again." Marshall tells him. Ted walks up again and this time, Sissy is all over him.

"That a girl. Hey, want to go for a run? Eve, may I?" Ted asks, lighting a cigarette.

"If she'll let ya. She does need some exercise, so cut loose." Eve replies, handing the leash to him. Ted leans down and pats Sissy on her hip and says, "Come on. Let's go for a run." Sissy and Ted take off running all around the parking lot, and while they're doing that, Eve starts hurting in her back again. Ted comes back around with Sissy, and Eve tells him to load her up in the car.

"What's going on? Didn't the pillow work?" Marshall asks, delaying lighting his cigarette, and getting worried.

"No need to worry. I'm just not feeling very good. I think it's my ovaries again. What I need to do is go home and lay down. I love you and I'll see ya tomorrow." Eve tells him, giving him a hug and a kiss. Max had already clearly stated that since Eve had that going on with her ovaries, he didn't want her moving in with Marshall until they were married, just in case if something were to happen between them, and she got kicked out or something.

It's just after 7:15, and Eve is laying on her bed, watching tv when her mom comes in.

"Ya feeling any better?" Fran asks, sitting beside her.

"Not really. The pain comes and goes. I get up and walk around, and it only helps for a few minutes. Could you get me a bottle of water please?" Eve replies, trying to move her legs and even that hurts her.

"Sure. I'll be back." Fran says, heading out into the hall. She gets to the kitchen and Max is in there, on the phone with C.C., and she's begging to come back to work.

"C.C. if I let you come back to work for me, you better be leaving Eve alone. She has done nothing to you, and yet you keep getting after her. She is not your daughter, she's mine and Fran's. I don't agree with you doing that to even your daughter, and I love Annie to death, but if you want to do her that way, fine. You're not going to do it to Eve anymore." Max tells her.

"I know, and you're right. I admit that I was wrong in talking to Eve that way. She's a beautiful, smart young lady, and she deserves better than how I've treated her. Maxwell, please. Let me come work for you again. The theater is all I know, all I've ever known. I will even personally appologize to Eve myself." C.C. replies. Fran gets Eve a bottle of water from the fridge and Max mouths the words, "How is she?" Fran shakes her head no, indicating that Eve is not doing very good.

"C.C. it may not be the best time for you to talk to her right now. But, yes. It's against my better judgement, but come in Monday. I know you and Niles are talking about sending Annie to Harvard after highschool, and I say it's not the best time to talk to Eve right now, because she's not doing so well. Her ovaries are messing up on her again, and we may just be taking her back to the hospital tonight. She had to come home early from work today. After she got a hot bath, all she has done is lay in her room the rest of the day, either watching tv, or playing on her computer, or sleeping. Fran and I have not let her do anything but get up and go to the bathroom. Jonah has even been doing whatever he could do for her. Can you believe he actually gave her a foot and leg rub earlier?" Max explains.

"Wow. He's an awesome brother, and even more than that, a caring person. You should be proud Maxwell. I think you've raised that boy to where he will make a damn good husband and provider one day. I got to go. See ya Monday. Oh and Maxwell, thank you." C.C. says, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Yeah. Just don't let any more crap happen." Max replies. He goes up to Eve's room to check on her. When he gets there, she's watching a Shrek movie.

"You still love those don't you?" Max asks, sitting on the bed, and listening to her and Jonah sing along with the song "Living la vida loca" and he has to join them of course. She gives her best smile, but they all can see that she's in pain.

It's just after midnight, and Eve had already told her mom and dad that she wasn't going to the hospital. She told them she would be okay, or so she thought. She gets up to go out for a smoke, through her dad's office and the pain hits her so severe, that she screams loud enough for her mom and dad to hear her. It only takes three minutes before they find her.

"What happened?" Fran asks, seeing a bunch of blood on the balcony, and seeing tears on Eve's face.

"I don't know. I was having a cigarette and the pain hit again. Please get Daddy." Eve says, as another sharp pain hits.

"Too late. I'm already here. You're going to the hospital." Max replies, going to pick her up. Eve says she has to go to the bathroom first so Fran takes her. While Eve's in the bathroom, she feels a lot of preasure, then hears a cry from a baby.

"What the hell?" Eve asks, not sure if she should get up or stay there. Fran helps her up, and finds a baby in the toilet.

"What in the... Maxwell! Max, come quick! Now! Eve had a baby!" Fran yells. She keeps crying and shaking, but manages to get the baby out of the toilet. Max gets in the bathroom, and calls 911.

Once Eve is checked in and admitted, Doctor Reynolds is checking her over and finds another surprise.

"Eve, you have one more in there. You need to listen to me." Doctor Reynolds tells her.

"Nevermind that shit Andy, where is my baby?" Eve replies. Andy finally gets her to calm down and then after the first baby that was a girl, she has another little girl. Eve keeps telling Andy that she didn't know she was pregnant. She never had any doctor's care, or vitamins, or check ups, or any of it. Andy calls in almost every baby doctor she can think of, and they all come in to check both girls. Max, Fran, and Eve are all waiting on news as to how the girls are doing. Andy continues her work on Eve who keeps trying to get up to check on her babies.

"If you don't lie still I will restrain you. They will let us know something soon." The doctor tells her.

Thirty minutes later, a nurse is bringing both babies into Eve's room. They were full term and perfectly healthy, with no health problems at all. Eve gets to hold them for the first time, and she starts crying.

"Someone call Marshall. He needs to see his girls." Eve says, trying to hold back tears and smiling all at the same time. Max is talking to Andy wondering how a woman can not know about being pregnant. Apparently, Eve never gained any weight and was never sick with them either. Andy explains that with the condition Eve has, that it's hard to determine if a woman is pregnant or not, and that a pregnancy test will often come up negative. Fran tells Andy that she never showed any signs of pregnancy, so there never was a need for a test, and since her periods were never regular, they didn't worry. Max calls Marshall and tells him that Eve is at the hospital, and that there is a surprise for him waiting there.

"So. Ya got to have names for them." Fran tells her.

"No. I'm waiting on their daddy to get here so he can help me name them. However, this one here looks like a Nicole, but it's up to him too." Eve replies.

Ten minutes later, Marshall is asking what room Eve is in. Fran meets him in the hall and takes him to see Eve.

"When you get in there, do not freak out. Eve doesn't need it right now." Fran tells him. He says he will be calm and they go into Eve's room. Marshall sees her holding the girls, and he has all kinds of questions.

"How can you be pregnant and not tell me? Are you okay?" Marshall asks, getting a closer look at his girls.

"I didn't know. I swear to God Marshall, I never knew. If I had known, I would have told you. I know you said you didn't want to think of a family until we were married, but what do you think about doing things a month before we're married?" Eve asks, hoping he will be okay with it.

"What's their names?" Marshall asks.

"I was waiting for you to get here so you could help me think of names. I thought that this one looked like a Nicole, but it's up to you as well." Eve replies. Marshall takes one of his girls and while he's holding her, she opens her eyes and smiles at him. his heart just melts right away.

"You look like a Cameron. Whatcha think? You like that? I think it suits you. Cameron Raye Masterson." Marshall says while she just lays there and looks at him.

"Then that means, that you are Ciara Jade Masterson. Cameron Raye, and Ciara Jade Masterson. Andy, that's what we want put on their birth certificates." Eve tells the doctor. Andy starts writing down different things, and she takes out some papers and puts the girls's names on the birth certificates.

"How are you feeling?" Marshall asks, wanting to hold the other baby, while handing the one back to Eve.

"I feel great." Eve replies, while trying to get comfortable and lay Cameron down on her lap.

"You weren't great a few minutes ago." Fran tells her.

"I guess being a mom agrees with me. How are you with all of this Ma?" Eve says, just as Morty and Sylvia show up.

"What can I say? Stranger things have happened with this family. I mean, Brighton became manager at his new job and had to move back in town here, when he was never a leader with anything, but more of a follower. Your grandma made me go on that Kibbutz, thinking I was there to learn about God and our heritage, and I ended up falling in love with the man in charge of it. Your daddy keeps letting C.C. come back to work for him, after she's quit before, then she got fired, and now she's back a third time. It's sure nice to have these two join the family. Now, when can I hold them?" Fran replies, and Morty is saying something to Max about the latest update on the football game. They all stay and visit for awhile, and Fran of course decides she is going to stay with Eve until she can go home.

The following morning, Doctor Adams comes in to tell Eve something she really didn't want to hear.

"I hate to tell you this honey, but before we can give you breakfast we need to send you to the OR." He tells her.

"But, wait a minute. Doctor Reynolds said last night I should be able to go home today. What's going on?" Eve asks.

"Well, Doctor Reynolds called us last night and told us you said something about having some stomach pains, and when she checked you out last night, she found a hernia. I guess you got it from all that heavy lifting at your job, before you took the office position. True enough that she should have told you that herself, but I guess she was more worried about the babies. That is only natural in her line of work. Is someone coming today or do you already have a family member with you?" The doctor explains.

"Yeah. My ma just went to the cafeteria about ten minutes ago to get something to eat. She was going to bring me something, but I guess I can't have it." Eve replies, just as Fran gets back in her room. Fran is told what's going on, and she just sighs in disappointment, and gives Marshall Eve's breakfast. They already gave Eve the IV the night before, so they just go ahead and take her down to the OR.

"If it ain't one damn thing it's another, ain't it son?" Fran asks Marshall, who's standing there scratching his head in confusion. He nods in agreement and says, "Boy, won't dad be upset to hear about all this?" Fran nods her head at what he just said, and her response is, "You ain't kidding."

**Chapter Four**

**A Day In The Life**

Eve is back from her hernia surgery and griping about getting to go home. Doctor Adams comes in to talk to her, and he explains that it isn't only up to him, it's also Doctor Reynolds's decision. Everyone is waiting for Andy to show up, but she doesn't come on call for another hour or so. Eve is watching "Criminal Minds" when Fran, Max, Sylvia, and Morty, all come in for a visit.

"Are they letting you go yet?" Sylvia asks, picking up Ciara and handing her to Morty, then she gets ahold of Cameron.

"Who knows grandma? I hope they do soon. I hate it here. I just want to go home, take a shower, get the girls taken care of, and go to bed, in my own room, and my own bed where I don't have people coming in every hour on the damn hour, bugging me. Is Aunt Val coming today? She called and said she was thinking about it, but I didn't know if anyone has heard anything from her." Eve replies, getting up and going into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I hope you ain't getting ready to go home anytime soon." Maggie says, sticking her head around the corner to the bathroom. She and the others had just gotten there and wanted to surprise her.

"Why? Did they say something?" Eve asks, coming back out, and seeing the rest of the family there.

"Not really. It's just that Andy just got here and she said she needs to check over some stuff before giving you the okay to go." Brighton says, holding one of the girls. Andy finally makes it to Eve's room to check over everything, and she can barely get through the whole Fine, Sheffield clan.

"I see everyone came to pay a visit today huh? We got anymore coming, or can I get through here?" Andy says, and Max makes everyone clear a path. Max, Morty, Brighton, and Jonah, are all gentlemen enough to where they have the respect and decency, to leave the room while Andy checks everything out.

"Am I in the clear to go home?" Eve asks.

"Well, that all depends on how you feel. So, let's have it. You just came out of surgery two hours ago. Hernia surgery is very minor, and doesn't require an overnight stay, so the choice is yours. The girls are healthy, you seem to be okay, and none of the three of you, have any health problems. You ready to go today?" Andy tells her.

"I sure am. I was just telling grandma, I want to go home and get a shower, get them taken care of, then go to bed and not be bothered like I was here." Eve replies, making Andy more than just a little mad.

"What do you mean like you was here? Did they bother you and not let you sleep, after I told them specifically to leave you alone?" Andy asks.

"Oh not much. Just every hour on the hour. I told them I understand that they had to come in and check vitals and such, but unless I hit the call button, or they heard the machine beep, or if the girls just started screaming for no good reason, for them to stay out and leave me alone. Andy, I almost found a way to lock the door. Of course, I knew they would have a key or find some other way to get in, so I never messed with it. So in answer to your question, yes with a capital Y. I'm ready to go home. I need any help there, you know the kind of support system I have." Eve explains to her. Andy sticks her head out and tells the men they can come back in.

"Well, since you're going home I can't very well say much to all the nurses, but I can keep them from doing that to another person. They knew they weren't supposed to come in here unless you needed them. I'll go get your papers and everything." Andy says, heading out the door. All the guys get everything together that was bought for the babies, and the women get Eve, Cameron, and Ciara, all ready to go. A nurse comes in and takes the bracelets off of everyone, and hands them to Eve.

"I suspect you'll want to keep these. Maybe make a keepsake box for them for when they get older." The nurse tells her. This nurse was the only one that never bothered her like the other ones did.

"Thank you. That's not a bad idea." Eve replies. The men are taking the bags of stuff down to Fran's car, and putting the carseats in the back. Once Andy gets back in with Eve's papers and releases her, she gets in the wheelchair and Maggie hands her Cameron, while Grace gets Ciara for her. Everyone else heads to their cars, and after Max gets all of the girls, Eve included, to Fran's car, Fran and Max put them in the carseats and Eve climbs in the front. Max says he's riding back to the house in Morty's car. All that's left for them to do now, is go back to the house and get all the girls settled in.

"Ya know? With Eve going through what she's been through, I don't think it would be wise to stay at the house for very long today. I imagine she won't want to do anything but what she said. That is, get her shower and go to bed. After I had Jacob, I didn't want a big group of people hanging around." Grace tells Maggie and Brighton. They are all in Maggie's car.

"I know what you mean. After Jamie had Micheal, she was the same way. I guess it's only normal." Brighton adds to the conversation, and Maggie nods her head in agreement.

"It is. I can see where Eve and Jamie, and even you Grace, I can see where you all are coming from. Tracy is only eight months old, and after I had her, there wasn't anyone who wanted to be around me. It's either a woman thing, or it's just our family. I ain't figured it out yet but, when we get to the house, I'll let mom and dad know. We'll all just go over in a couple of weeks. Ya know, give Eve at least that much time for her and Marshall to bond with the girls and be together as a family and whatnot. That sound good to you guys?" Maggie says. Brighton and Grace agree and they get to the house and wait for everyone else to get there. Maggie explains what they were talking about on the way to the house, and after everyone shows up, Max makes the announcement that they are just gonna let Eve and the girls get settled in and let Eve and Marshall bond with them and get the family time they all need.

It took about an hour or so, but Eve is finally on her bed just covered up with an afghan that Sylvia had made for her just a couple of months prior to the girls being born. Fran, Max, and Marshall, all volunteered to take care of the girls so she could get some rest.

"Damn dad. How long has she been out now?" Marshall asks Max, even though they are not even married yet. They already have accepted Marshall into the family as their son in law. Niles is making bottles for the girls and he puts in his two cents as well.

"I know when Fran came home from having Eve and Jonah, she did nothing but sleep for about three days straight. I'm not saying Eve will do that, but who knows? Every woman is different in that aspect. C.C. never really sleeps anyway, so she wasn't down for very long." Niles tells him.

"I can agree with what he just said. I kept having to go and make sure Fran was still alive. I think the only time she really got up was just to go to the bathroom. I even had to wake her up and make her eat and drink. Otherwise, she would have dehydrated and starved to death on us." Max says, just as they hear, "Oh shit!" coming from Eve's room. Fran goes to check on her, and all she was needing to do was get up and move around a little bit, but the stitches from the hernia surgery got pulled.

"Isn't you supposed to be resting young lady?" Max asks, seeing her make her way into the kitchen. He said it with a smile, so Eve knew he was just messing with her.

"Yeah yeah I had to move around so I wouldn't get stiff and sore. At least that's what, oh damn, that's what Andy said anyway before she released me today." Eve replies, slowly sinking into the kitchen chair. She tries to get back up to get her a coke and Max tells her to stay put, and he gets it.

"Your dad's right baby. You've done enough just by coming down here. You don't want to overdo it either." Marshall tells her.

"Eve honey, could ya eat?" Niles asks.

"Oh, you are an angel Niles. I'll just take some of that potato soup in there that you fixed the other night." Eve tells him, as she yawns and tries to lay her head down on the table. Marshall helps her back upstairs and Niles tells them he will just take it up to her when it's heated up so she can go lay back down for awhile. No one at work has been informed yet of what all has happened over a 72 hour period. They all just assumed that Eve wasn't feeling very good. Marshall calls the plant and gets ahold of Gina.

"Hey. I was hoping to hear from you guys. How's Eve? Is she going to be coming back to work tomorrow?" Gina asks.

"Well, not for awhile. We have a couple babies." Marshall tells her.

"A couple what? Did she even know she was pregnant? If so, why didn't she ever say anything?" Gina asks, completely confused now.

"Nope. She never knew. None of us did. Her doctor said that with her periods being irregular like they were and her having that thing with her ovaries, she said even if Eve had taken a pregnancy test, it would have came out negative." Marshall explains to her.

"Wow. Well, how is she doing?" Gina replies.

"She's doing pretty good. She also had to have hernia surgery this morning before they let her go. They said all the heavy lifting she did at work before taking the office position, is what gave her the hernia. We had two girls. Their names are Cameron Raye, and Ciara Jade. They are tiny too. They were only six pounds and something when they were born. I think Eve said that Cameron weighed six pounds and four ounces and Ciara weighed six pounds and eight ounces. Ciara was 18 inches long, and Cameron was 21 inches long. So Ciara, in ounces is bigger than Cameron, but Cameron's going to be taller than Ciara." Marshall tells her.

"I can already tell that you are proud daddy." Gina says, writing everything down so she can tell the others.

"Oh yeah. Well, you better get back to work. I'm gonna go spend time with my girls, all of my girls." Marshall replies. Gina gives her congratulations, and once they end the phone call, Marshall takes up some things to Eve to keep her occupied while everyone else has the girls downstairs. Marshall then goes back in the kitchen and says he's taking them upstairs with him and Eve for awhile. When he gets them both to Eve's room, he sits their carseats on the bed, one on each side of her, and he sits in the chair by her bed, and they all watch a little tv together.

Jonah and Max are in the office going over a new play, and Max doesn't quite like his idea either.

"Come on dad. It's a great story plot. The only thing is, we got to ask Eve if she will agree to it." Jonah tells him.

"And I say no. I don't use family events for plays. Not anymore. That's how I almost your mother. I done a play called "The Widower." She liked it, at first. Then she started getting all this publicity, and people kept bothering her everytime she went out to be by herself. That's no life to live. Son, I'm not as young as I used to be, and I'm thinking about retirement in a few years. I want to see you take over in the theater for me, but you got a lot of learning to do yet. No using family events for plays. That's the bottom line. Unless they ask you or tell you they want to do a play about something they experienced, leave it alone. Promise?" Max tells him. Jonah just sighs, but nods his head.

"So um. Did you hear anymore from Robin Williams? I thought I heard you and C.C. talking about working with him last week on a project. I know he played in "Hook" and he had said that it might be a cute play. I just took it for granted that he was going to do it, so I don't really know." Jonah asks, as there's a knock on the door.

"Come in! No, I spoke with him yesterday and he offered his congratulations to your sister, but he didn't really mention anything else about "Hook". Who knows?" Max replies. C.C. walks in and hands Max a stack of papers.

"I heard you talking about Robin. I just got off the phone with him. He called me and asked if you still want to do it? Of course, since he starred in the movie, and he has so much experience in the acting community, he is wanting to co produce, or direct the play. So, I have no clue in hell where I'm gonna be on this." C.C. says, trying to light a cigarette and Jonah nails her for it.

"Get! We always have to go outside, now shoo." Jonah tells her. He never really could stand the woman for several reasons, but he always tried to be nice seeing as how she was his father's business partner. She gives Max a questioning look, but he rolls his eyes toward the door giving her a signal to go outside. Jonah and Max continue their conversation for awhile, and then they go and check on Eve and everyone. Max can see they all are asleep, so he goes on about his business and Jonah goes outside to mow the yard like he said he was going to do.

Around 7:30, Eve is up and moving around her room, trying to get dressed.

"What are you doing honey?" Marshall asks, just as the girls wake up to be fed and changed.

"I just got out of the shower, so I'm trying to put comfortable clothes on, then go downstairs for awhile. I don't like being held up in my room all day is all. How long have you been awake?" Eve replies.

"Not long. Maybe about ten minutes at the most. Cameron started grunting, then that woke up Ciara, and she just sighed really big. They are such good babies. They hardly ever cry." Marshall tells her. There's a knock at the door, and Fran sticks her head in to see if they need anything. Eve finally finds a way to put on a pair of elastic shorts, by sitting on the bed and doing it that way. Fran is wanting to help her, but she won't let anyone do things for her.

"You are so independant. Hey, Niles wanted me to ask you if there is anything special you want for supper tonight. I smell something. You did not just take a shower did you? You know you wasn't supposed to do that until tomorrow. Doctor Adams said to keep the stitching dry for at least 24 hours. Damn it Eve. How come you never listen honey?" Fran says, going over to her and Sissy growls.

"Sissy! Lay down now." Marshall says, as he smacks her nose, and she decides to shut up.

"Ma. I was in the shower, but I didn't get these wet. All I did was take a sponge bath. I had a thing of water on the edge of the tub, and I had a little shower chair that grandma let me borrow. I sat on that, and sponged off with the container of water that was on the side of the tub. Yes, I was in the shower, but I just didn't say how." Eve explains. Fran sighs a sigh of relief, and they all go downstairs and Eve says she wants pizza from the local pizza place in town. While everyone is waiting on the pizzas to arrive, Marshall puts the girls in their swings and in no time, they are asleep again. He just keeps grinning at them, and Eve can see by the look on his face, he's a proud daddy.

**Chapter Five**

**The Scare**

A few months later, Eve is back to work, and the girls have been doing a lot of moving around. They are sitting up, with help and were already rolling over at a month old. They are now three and half months old, and smiling at everyone who comes in the room. C.C. tried to talk to them one day, and they both screamed at her. Eve is getting ready for work one afternoon, and since she and Marshall are now married, they are still having debates on where to live. Eve wants to stay home, and Marshall wants her to move in with him. They spent two months of their marriage going back and forth from his place to her mom and dad's. She's playing peek a boo with the girls, and her phone starts going crazy. She answers the text, and it's from Val. Val was wanting to know what time she worked that night. Eve tells her she is supposed to go in around 4:00, but since that would mean she would miss the girls's bath time, she's going in early so she can get off early. Once Eve answers Val's questions, she goes to get ready, and hollers for her mom.

"Hey Ma! Can you watch the girls tonight? I'm headed upstairs to get ready for work. Marshall will be here around nine something to get them tonight. Also, remind me later that I need to talk to you about something, okay?" Eve hollers, heading to her room. Her mom hollers back, "Okay." Eve's getting ready to hop in the shower, and her phone rings. It's Jonah.

"Bubby, what's wrong? Where are you?" Eve asks, starting to worry, cause he's crying and won't answer.

"Tell dad or mom, or Niles, or whoever is there, that I need one of them to come and get me. I was involved in a minor traffic accident, and they want me to go get checked out. I'm fine, I think. My neck and back hurt really bad though. I was rearended by a van. I'm headed to Metropolitan Hospital." Jonah tells her.

"Okay, okay calm down. I'll tell them. Take it easy." Eve replies, thinking that Jonah is still on the phone but he already hung up from being so scared.

"Ma, Daddy, Niles, somebody! Quick come here!" Eve exclaims, running through the house looking for whoever she can find, and almost falling over the rug.

"What? For God's sake, what?" Max asks, coming out of his office, and looking confused.

"Jonah was in a minor traffic accident. Now, listen to me. He said he is on his way to Metropolitan Hospital. He said his neck and back are hurting him pretty bad. He said other than that, he feels fine. He's just scared. I think he said he was rearended by a van. I'm calling Marshall and letting him know that I'm not coming in til I know something about Jonah." Eve tells him, while she gets her jacket from the closet, and Fran heard bits and peices, so she got the girls ready to go to Morty and Sylvia's. They would have went to Val's, but both her and Fred are working.

At the hospital, Jonah is being x rayed, and all they found was his neck and back got knocked out of alignment pretty good. They sat him up with chiropractic care, and also found he is suffering from a slight concussion, from the impact throwing him forward, and causing him to hit his head on the steering wheel. He's laying there with a towel over his face, due to the lights bothering his eyes when everyone gets there.

"Jonah, ya doing okay?" Max asks, when he sees him.

"Yeah, wait. No, not really." Jonah replies. The doctor comes back in and he has a whole list of instructions.

"Okay son, what you need to do is, get this medicine filled. It's hydrocodones. Strength of 7.5, and just take it easy the next few days. I also have you some muscle relaxers as well. You have a referal to a chiropractor. His name is Danny Wilson. He's very good. In fact, I have been going to him for the past couple of years. If you start getting sick to your stomach or get disoriented, or have confusion, or any other problems, just come back. For right now, you can go on home and make sure you get these filled as soon as you can. I think the pharmacy closes in about an hour, so you should be able to get them tonight." Doctor Yasbeck tells him, while looking over everything.

"Thank you sir." Max tells the doctor.

"Sure thing. He's all good to go." The doctor replies. They get Jonah up and get him outside. After they get Jonah loaded up, Eve asks if they can drop her by the plant. Fran tells her that's not gonna be a problem and they take off toward the factory. Once they drop Eve off, they go ahead to the pharmacy, then back home. Jonah is laying on his bed, getting waited on hand and foot, and the only thing he can think of to say is, "This is livin' man. I can get used to this." That only makes Fran and Max smile and laugh a little bit.

"Oh boy." Fran says, as they head back out of his room, and start getting ready for bed. Fran says she's gonna grab a bath, and since Max is needing one too, he gets a shower in the downstairs bathroom, and lets her have the one in their room.

Eve finally gave in to Marshall, and they are both living at his house now. The girls are starting to crawl, and they are now five months old. Marshall is trying to get Eve awake from a nap one afternoon to tell her, they need to go get the girls from Val's place. Val and Fred volunteered to take them to the playground and let them play in the sand box or put them in the baby swings. Eve has had no other trouble with her periods since the girls were born, and she keeps feeling funny, but keeps it to herself.

"Eve, honey. Eve, hey, come on. Wake up. Eve, would you freaking wake up?! We got to meet Fred and Val at the park to pick up the girls. She called about ten minutes ago and I told her we would be there in twenty minutes. Now, I have to call her back and tell her we need more time. Are you okay?" Marshall says, lightly shaking her awake.

"I guess so. I'm just tired is all. I'm coming. Just let me slip my shoes on, and I'll meet you in the car." Eve tells him. Marshall gets his keys, grabs a mountain dew and a smoke, and heads out to the car. Eve gets her shoes on, and she realizes that she never got to talk to her mom like she wanted to the night Jonah was in the accident. She just sighs and says, "Damn it." She grabs a bottle of water, and joins Marshall outside.

At the park, Val is having a heck of a time trying to get the girls to quit throwing sand on each other.

"Fred, honey. Can you please help me?" Val asks.

"Alright. You take Ciara, and I'll see what I can do about Cameron here. Oh girls, you have sand down in your diapers. Come here." Fred says, picking up Cameron and undoubling her hand so she will drop the rest of the sand. They take them to the car and get fresh clean diapers on them, and change their clothes, just as Eve and Marshall show up. Val tells her what they did, and she can't help but laugh.

"Oh. Now do you girls think that was very nice throwing sand on each other? Well, it wasn't." Eve tells them as she takes one and Marshall takes the other one.

"Thanks for watching them today. I know you guys plans tonight, what with that big family dinner you two are having with your mom. Did they ever get them a place yet?" Marshall asks.

"Nah, that's where the family dinner comes in to play. We never wanted them to be in their own place anymore. Ya see, niether one of them are as young as they used to be, so they are permantly staying with us. Mom said she never really wanted to go anywhere else. She's always talking about how great a feeling it was to her, with all of us being at home. She said she feels like she has that back again." Val tells him.

"Yeah, and I told Valerie we're not going to take that away from her. She's been through enough with first, seeing all her girls move out and get married, and have kids of their own, then they are having to move cause their old landlord said they are too old to be living by themselves. We know they really aren't but, ya can't tell some people anything." Fred adds to the conversation. Eve lights up a smoke, as do Fred, Val, and Marshall, and they all talk for a few minutes before Eve and Marshall take the girls home.

"You're right there bud. There's some people at the factory, and I keep trying to tell them weather they can or can not do something, what do they do, they argue with me otherwise." Marshall says, having to relight his cigarette.

"Mm hmm. I know who you're talking about too." Val says, sitting down on the park bench to retie her shoe.

"Aunt Val. I told you last month to get a pair of sandles. That way, you don't keep having to mess with them. Just slip them on and go." Eve tells her.

"Yeah, I know. I was going to do that too. It seems like everytime I'm in the store, I go in there to get what I'm after, and I see something that we need, or I walk right past them and forget all about them. I actually have a pair of sandles at the house, but my mom cabbaged onto them. The ones your mom gave me last year. Still in good shape, and the old woman nads them from me. I love her though." Val says, while slightly laughing. They all continue to talk for a bit until one of the girls starts up crying, indicating that she's ready to go home.

**Chapter Six**

**Too Soon Ain't It?**

Eve has been sleeping more and more since the girls were born, and Marshall can't seem to figure out what's wrong with her. Finally, when he comes home from work one afternoon and finds Fran there, helping with the girls, and Eve asleep on the couch, he wakes her up, and demands that she goes back to the doctor. Of course she tries to argue with him otherwise.

"I think it would be best. Yes, I was tired a lot after you and Jonah were born, but Eve honey, this is crazy. You shouldn't be all crashy during the day. I think something may be wrong." Fran tells her. Eve sits up and rubs her eyes and stretches before answering her mom.

"Ya know, I never did get the opportunity to talk to you like I wanted to do awhile back. I've been noticing a few things." Eve replies, trying to force herself awake.

"Like what?" Both Fran and Marshall ask at the same time.

"Well, since the girls were a big surprise, ya know due to the whole ovarian thing, I never knew and never showed any signs. Not to mention, my menstruals have not been regular. But ever since they've been born, my periods have been right on time to a T. I've actually missed about two of them. Maybe a little sick at times." Eve explains to them. Fran just sighs, shakes her head, and lays Ciara back in her bed. She puts her hands on her head and says, "Oh Eve, it's too soon don't ya think? I ain't about to ask how this happened, cause I already know, but why in the world would you do things so quick?"

"Ain't like it was planned mother. Look. Why don't I just call up Andy and make an appointment? Ya know, you did say in the hospital when they were born, that stranger things have happened in this family. From what you tell me, you fell in love with Daddy the first minute you layed your eyes on him. Ma, I ain't trying to sass ya or nothing but, even if we are going to have another one, at least they won't be very far apart in age. We do both have good paying jobs, our own place, we're able to put food on the table, clothes on our backs, and shoes on our feet. Our bills are payed, and we still have enough left over at the end of the month to get the kids what they need, plus a little extra. Ya know, like cable and internet and such. I was even able to get Sissy fixed this week, and get her all of her shots. We're going to be okay Ma, I promise." Eve assures her.

"Oh honey. It isn't that that I'm worried about. I've not experienced it myself, but I do know some women who have done this same thing. They said when you have one kid or in your case, two, then you get pregnant again when the one is only four months old, that's really hard to bounce back from. Cameron and Ciara, and this baby, if there is one, their birthdays are going to be really close together. Let's see. They were born in September. Here it is January. That means if you are, then you got pregnant right around in November. This one will be due in August, and Cameron and Ciara will have their first birthday in September. They are going to be only eleven months apart. I'm only worried about you and your physical well being. I know the kids will be well taken care of. Go call Andy. I'm gonna put on a pot of coffee. I think I'm gonna be here awhile." Fran explains to her. Eve lights a smoke and sits back down to make her phone call. Marshall goes in the kitchen to make a sandwich, but Cameron decided she was going to wake up, then wake Ciara back up. Marshall sighs and says, "Come on baby girls. Daddy's hungry too ya know?"

Andy was able to get Eve in, and she did labwork and other tests on her. While they are waiting for the results, Eve tries to go back to sleep.

"So. If there is another little Masterson on the way, got any name ideas?" Fran asks.

"Haven't really gave it much thought Ma. I do know I want a boy this time. Of course, it really doesn't matter. Ya know, as long as it's healthy. Marshall got his two cents in with naming the girls, so I get this one. For a boy, I've had a name picked out for awhile. I want Maxwell Adam. After Daddy and Marshall. His middle name is Adam. Now, if I get another girl, well that's easy. Cheyenne Summer." Eve replies.

"Those are good ones. I do have to say you are good with picking out names." Fran tells her.

"Oh well I've already decided. If there is another one coming, I'm done after this. Not that I didn't enjoy being part of a big family, but three is the limit for me. I'm gonna have Andy give me a tubal. Clipped, cut, tied, and burned. I don't care what she has to do. I'm done after three." Eve says, just as there's a knock at the door. Andy comes in with the results from everything.

"Well, I don't know if you want to hear this or not. It's a little quick and all, but guess what. You do for sure have one more coming. Congratulations. I have some prenatals here for ya, and this time, we're doing it right. Oh come on now ladies, don't look at me that way. I know none of us knew last time. Just trying to keep ya on your toes." Andy tells them with a smile. They stay long enough for Andy to do what all she needs to do with Eve, then she sits up appointments for all throughout the rest of Eve's pregnancy. Fran was right too. Eve did get pregnant in November. Andy gives her a due date of August 7th. Fran and Eve head on back to Eve's place to give Marshall the news, and then to tell the rest of the family as well.

**Chapter Seven**

**Final Preparations**

When the girls are finally mobile and almost eleven months old, they are up trying to walk around and even saying mom and dad, puppy, kitty, but having some trouble with grandma and grandpa. They are with Fran one afternoon while Eve is finishing up with work, and everyone is telling her that she needs to be getting out of there.

"Eve damn it. You were supposed to be going on maternity leave by at least eight monhts along. You are two weeks overdue for that, and should have gone before now. Now would you get the hell out of here and go home and relax?" Stacey tells her.

"I know Stacey, and your right. But I just wanted to make sure that everything was ship shape before I went home. Hey. I just thought of something. How about you be my right hand boss while I'm gone? All you have to do is just help Marshall out around here. It's pretty easy." Eve replies.

"Oh, I don't know if I can handle it. I don't want to screw anything up." Stacey says, biting her lip.

"Stacey. I need someone who knows this factory inside and out. You were here three years before I got here. That's right around 8 years. Give or take a month or two. I need ya." Eve tells her. Stacey thinks about it for a minute and then nods her head and says, "You got it babe." Eve hugs her and tells her thanks for everything, then she rounds up Sissy's things and heads out to her car. She gets a phone call and it's from an old highschool rival, looking to make amends for the way she acted towards her and her family.

"Hey Eve, it's Jamie. Jamie Morgan. I don't know if you remember me or not, but we went to school together. Anyway, I wanted to call and tell you, that I want to say sorry for the way I acted in school. I know it probably won't make a difference, but I really am sorry for everything." Jamie tells her.

"Jamie, that is in the past. I don't really care about what happened in school. I have two twin girls, I'm getting ready to have my third baby, I'm married, I'm the office manager at my job. I do appreciate your appology, and I accept it. I'm heading back to my mom's to pick up the girls, and then I'm going home. If you want, I will give you the address and you can come by. It's up to you. I got to go. Thank you for calling." Eve says, looking for her sun glasses.

"Okay. Thank you for accepting my appology. Talk to ya later." Jamie replies. Once Eve hangs up the phone, she takes off toward her mom's but gets caught in traffic.

An hour after being in traffic, Eve finally makes it to the Sheffield house.

"Hey. Got caught up huh?" Fran asks, when she sees her come through the door.

"It was a killer. This heat damn sure doesn't help matters any either. Where's the girls?" Eve says, sitting her purse down.

"The last I seen them, they were in there bugging your daddy. I think they are trying to tell him how to do his job. Come on." Fran tells her. They get in Max's office and they hear, "papaw funny." C.C. is even trying to get them to go to her, which neither one of them is having any part of.

"What do you think about maybe staying sometime this weekend? Would you like that?" Max asks them. Ciara is trying to climb all over his desk and Cameron is heading out on the patio. Eve goes after Cameron, while Max gets Ciara down.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Eve asks, going after Cameron.

"Well this one keeps wanting to play in the folders, and that one, well she's just exploring." Max tells her.

"Cameron, come on. I told daddy we wouldn't be long getting home. I'm sure he has supper almost done." Eve says, still trying to chase her down.

"No." Cameron replies, still running around on the patio.

"Cameron Raye, mommy said come on. Now move it. Get back in there and give papaw hugs." Eve tells her, as calmly as she can but it's not working.

"Not want to!" Cameron yells. They both started talking plainly at ten months, and have been walking since they were nine months old.

"Scram." Eve says, smacking her on the diaper. That makes her finally get moving. Cameron puts her hands on her bottom and says, "Owe." which only made everyone laugh.

"Come on hon, I'll help you get them rounded up and loaded up." Max tells Eve, while she is trying to get Ciara off of the patio now. First Cameron was there, and Ciara seen how much fun it looked, so she decided to go out there.

"Thanks Daddy. Ciara, not you too. Come on will ya? I'm hungry and want to go home. I'm sure you girls are too." Eve says, handing Cameron to her dad while she gets Ciara. She even smacks Ciara on the diaper, and all Ciara says is, "Hey."

"Don't either one of you 'hey' your mother. She told you to do something and the both of you are gonna mind. You're not too young to be made to behave." Max tells them. Eve finally gets them both rounded up and ready to go. As she's getting them outside and in the car, Fran stops her for a minute.

"How ya been feeling?" Fran asks her.

"Well, let's put it this way Ma. Andy said I actually have two weeks to go, but I've been having some contractions, but they are not strong enough to do anything yet. I'm okay though." Eve replies, as she has trouble getting Ciara in her car seat so Fran helps her.

"It's probably just those ol' Braxton Hicks. I'm sure you've been told about them." Fran says, just as the girls start smacking each other.

"Girls, come on. Please stop. Mommy's tired and she doesn't want to deal with the usual insanity today." Eve tells them, but the smacking continues.

"Alright, look! Your mother told you to quit. You don't want to listen to her, so now I'm telling you. Knock it off, both of you." Fran says, getting in on it and giving them both one smack on their hands. No one in the family likes handing out punishment to them, since they are not even a year old yet, but they also realize that it's never to early to make them mind. After they say their goodbye's for the day, Eve heads on home and as always, Marshall does have supper almost done. She pulls in the driveway and honks the horn for him to come out and help her.

"Hey you finally made it. Ya doing alright?" Marshall asks, as he gets in the back and gets the girls, while Eve gets her stuff from work.

"I'm okay. These two are starting early, I know that much. At the house, they were taking turns running off to the patio, then backtalking, then when Ma and I got them in the car they started smacking each other. They ain't even a year old yet, and they are already fighting and such." Eve tells him.

"Well. I tell ya what. Come on in here and get ya something to eat, then grab a good hot bath, and go lay down if ya want. I will take over with everything else." Marshall replies as they get the girls and everything in the living room. He gets them out of the car seats and puts them in the playpen. They keep hollering "Mum Mum or Da Da." Eve gets them some mashed potatoes, but Marshall tells her he will feed them while she gets something to eat. She usually would argue with him, but this time she does what he says.

Two weeks later, Eve is at Doctor Reynolds's office and she doesn't get the news she was hoping for.

"It seems to me like he ain't even ready yet. You're full term and I don't see any reason to induce either. I would just wait, and he will come out when he's ready. Ya know, your mom had this problem with you and Jonah. She was full term, but you two just didn't want to come out. Just keep doing what you're doing. Call me when you go into labor, okay." Andy tells her.

"I will. Oh Andy, I talked to Marshall and he's okay with me getting the tubal once Max gets here." Eve replies.

"Okay. So, you are ready to go anytime. Just let me know when the time comes, and after he's born we'll schedule the tubal. Sound good to you?" Andy says, going over Eve's chart. Eve tells her everything is a go, and she gets her jacket back on. She's trying to find her car keys, and Andy holds them up for her and says, "You were sitting on them honey. Here ya go." Eve just smiles and shakes her head. She hugs Andy and tells her thank you, then heads back home to wait out the rest of the pregnancy.

"I just wonder if mom and dad will let me stay there with them until I go into labor." Eve says, thinking out loud in her car. She gets out her phone to call them, but then decides to just wait until she gets back home so she can talk it over with Marshall.

Marshall is working on getting the girls fed, cleaned up, and down for a nap when Eve gets back home.

"Hey sweetie. How'd it go at Andy's?" Marshall asks.

"Uh, really good. She said for me to just keep doing what I'm doing. She said she didn't see a reason to induce since there's no potential danger anywhere, and that he would just come when he's ready. In fact, she said that Ma had that same trouble with me and Jonah. How's things going here?" Eve replies, sitting her keys and purse on the bar, and looking for something to eat.

"Well, you can see how things are going. Cameron keeps refusing to go to sleep, and everytime Ciara drifts off to sleep, Cameron wakes her back up by pulling her hair." Marshall tells her. Eve takes it upon herself to seperate them so they will get to sleep. Neither Marshall or Eve wanted to ever seperate them, but they now realize that sometimes you have to do things like that, otherwise, there won't be napping. Once the girls are asleep, Eve takes Marshall in the bedroom and talks to him about them going to her mom and dad's until the time comes. He hesitates, but finally gives in.

"What do we do about Sissy?" Marshall asks.

"Well duh honey, we take her with us. Do you know how many times C.C. or Jay Leno had their dogs in the house? Sissy was in the house there before. I mean, it's not like they are having to take care of her. We're getting her food and taking her out to potty, and feeding her. I know she doesn't like C.C. but, if she does end up biting her, she has had all of her shots." Eve replies, while looking for a few bags. Marshall goes into the bathroom, and gathers up all of their shower and bath things, then he gets clothes together for the next week for him, while Eve is getting her stuff together, including her shower stuff, next Marshall gathers up all of Sissy's things, while Eve gets the girls's stuff together. Usually Marshall would have tried to help with getting the kids's things, but he always ends up forgetting something, so he let Eve get it. Next, Eve call her mom to see about staying there until Max is born. She gets the answering machine, then tries her cell phone. That went to voicemail.

"Hey Ma. It's me. I was going to ask you if we could come and stay until Max is born. I had the appointment with Andy today and she said for me to just let him come when he's ready. Usually she would induce, but since there's nothing wrong, she's just gonna let him come on his own. So, give me a call back and let me know. We already have everything gathered up if you guys don't mind. Okay, talk to ya all later. Love ya, bye." Eve says, leaving a voicemail message.

"What did she say?" Marshall asks from the bathroom.

"I got her voicemail. I forgot that she's with Aunt Val today. They always meet down at the coffee shop once a week. It's the two of them and grandma. I think Aunt Nadine is with them today too. Ma did say that she was coming in for a visit this week." Eve replies, going to lay down for a bit until her mom calls back.

Eve is sleeping pretty good when Fran calls her back. It takes awhile for Eve to answer, so long in fact, that she misses her mom's call. She finally gets up and calls her back.

"Sorry about that Ma. I guess you could say we are playing phone chase here huh?" Eve says, trying to wake up.

"Yeah we could say that. Listen about you coming over until then, that's fine and all but, your daddy won't be in town all this week. I hope that's okay. He wanted me to go with him, but since you guys are coming and the baby being so close, he told me to just stay here with you. He actually said, that it didn't matter if you was here or if I was with you over there at your place. The baby will more than likely be overdue and come God knows when. He said for me to stay behind with you and the girls." Fran tells her.

"Okay. We have everything ready to go, all we got to do is just get the girls up from their nap and head that way." Eve replies. Once her and her mom hang up, Eve goes and helps Marshall with the girls, and while Eve is getting them ready to go, Marshall loads everything up in the trunk. Eve starts having some minor contractions, but she doesn't think anything about them or say anything. She figured that Andy knew what she was talking about that it was just the Braxton Hicks again.

Two hours later, Marshall and Eve are all settled in with the girls, and everyone is having dinner. Jonah comes in and looks like he's been through hell.

"What on earth happened to you?" Max asks him as he sits down and Niles gets him a plate.

"I was on my way home from work and my car, well it kinda stopped. I think it may be the battery, I don't know. I had to have a jump yesterday. Anyway, I ended up having to walk back. There was a sun spot so I couldn't call anyone. On the way here, I was chased by a pack of dogs. As you all can see, I slipped and fell in the mud while on the run from the dogs." Jonah replies, reaching down and rubbing his ankle.

"Well, if ya want we will put your plate in the warmer, while you go grab a hot shower." Fran tells him.

"Yeah Ma, that sounds good. Be right back. How ya doing sis?" Jonah replies, slowly getting up from the table.

"I'm alright, but you look like you maybe messed up your ankle. You okay?" Eve says, going to check it out.

"Yeah, it's just a little banged up. I hit it on a rock when I slipped in the mud." Jonah tells her. He goes to get his shower and as Eve's sitting back down, she starts having the contractions again. A little more severe, but not bad enough to say anything about them yet.

Three days later, Eve is watching "I Love Lucy" with Fran while the girls are asleep in the play pen. Fran keeps playing with Eve's belly by rubbing her fingers across it, and the baby keeps following her. It's tickling Fran to death too.

"Stop it Ma. He moves around enough as it is." Eve tells her.

"Hey, your grandma and I are going shopping tonight at Wal Mart, and we might not be home until tomorrow morning." Fran replies. Eve is stunned, but doesn't show it.

"Okay. Um, if you get a 911 text message from Marshall, get back here right away. I've been having some contractions since three days ago." Eve says, trying to stretch her legs out.

"In that case, I'll call your grandma, and I'll tell her we won't go tonight. Ya never know, it could be any time." Fran says, trying to assure her that she will stay with her. They hear Sissy start to go crazy, and when the front door opens, it's C.C. coming into the living room. Sissy won't let her anywhere near Eve.

"Oh shut up. If I wanted to do anything to her, I would've already." C.C. tells Sissy, as she draws back to smack her, and Marshall just happens to walk in at the right time.

"Sissy! Down. C.C. it would be in your best interest, not to ever try to hit her. She doesn't like you, and she knows you don't like her or Eve." Marshall says, trying to contain Sissy and put her in Max's office since he's out of town.

"Max isn't here. He's out of town. He went to visit an elderly woman in England that used to babysit him. Apparently she fell this past week and isn't doing very good. She said she had something that she wanted to give to him." Fran tells her.

"Oh, well is there a number I can call him at? This is very important. I have here in this folder, an offer from a new client." C.C. explains.

"No, there isn't. I told him that I was not going to bother him with anything around here while he's gone, and neither are you. Now, I will tell him that you dropped by when he gets back home. One more thing. Sissy is my daughter's dog, not yours. You are not to put your hands on her or Eve. Not even me. Sissy is just protective of us, and them kids over there. Now, why don't you just get on out of here." Fran says, going over to the door and holding it open for C.C. to leave. C.C. doesn't even say anything, she just leaves before she says something that would later get her fired. Fran tells Marshall to let Sissy out of the office and she keeps standing there by the door, growling just in case if C.C. hadn't left yet.

"Sissy, get over here and lay down. Good girl for protecting mommy and mamaw, and your sisters. Who's a good girl?" Eve tells her. Sissy still thinks she's a lap dog and she climbs up on Eve's lap and starts to go to sleep. Eve gives up any and all hopes of Sissy ever getting in the floor to take a nap, so she just moves her to a different position where she can lay down too, and she herself tries to take a nap.

**Chapter Eight**

**Make Room For Max**

Eve is now five days overdue, and while Andy is seriously thinking about going ahead and inducing her, Eve insists on waiting. Everyone talked her out of it, saying that if the baby was too far overdue, it could cause other problems. Andy scheduled her for August 14, but Eve had been feeling all day like she wouldn't make it to then. She's trying to get a small nap and Fran and Max are trying to get everyone to leave her alone. Sissy is always sneaking in her room, or the girls are up messing with stuff, and they even had to take her cell phone out of her room cause it kept ringing. Just when she has had only thirty minutes of sleep, the contractions hit her again and this time, they're for real. Every little movement she makes, trying to get downstairs, it hurts her. Finally she starts hollering for her mom. Fran gets in her room and the first thing out of Eve's mouth is, "Call Andy. We're coming." Fran calls Andy and Marshall is informed of what's going on so he calls Val to keep the girls, knowing that Morty and Sylvia are more than likely going to be there.

At the hospital, Andy is checking over everything and Eve is only at three centimeters.

"She's going to for sure deliver sometime during the night. I'm gonna have my nurse come in and start the IV on her and hook everything up, then I'm just gonna let her sleep for awhile. She should make progress in about an hour or so." Andy tells Fran, since Max and Marshall are still getting her registered and trying to figure out how long Val is going to want to put up with the girls.

"I wouldn't worry about it much Marshall. Val and Fred love them kids. I know Val's mom really enjoys having them there. It's her father I worry about." Max says, scratching his head.

"Why? What's the matter with Mr. Toriello? Why should we be concerned about him?" Marshall asks.

"Oh, nothing really. He will just give in to them and let them have anything they want. Then he will sit there and scare them with stories of his combat days. He'll be talking about different rifles, handguns, shotguns, oh and let's not forget hand granades. Those girls will come back home and never sleep again." Max tells him. They see Fran come out of the elevator, and she motions for them both to join her outside.

"Give me a cigarette son." Fran says, holding her hand out.

"Mom?" Marshall asks, confused.

"What the hell?" Max adds to the confusion. Marshall hands her one anyway and she lights it and says, "Oh yeah, that's better." They are both looking at her funny.

"Hey, this is stressful ya know? This helps. I've been away from smoking for so many years now, that there's no danger of me going back to it full time. I just need something to take the edge off ya might say." Fran tells them. They all have a smoke, most of it in silence. Fran gets out of the car and finishes hers while heading back to the entrance. She puts it out in the smokers outpost stand, and goes back inside. She's greeted by Andy who tells her that Eve is really getting close. Fran motions for Marshall and Max to get a move on. When Fran gets back in Eve's room, they are getting her epidural and Eve wants her mom to be there with her. She is now to six and Doctor Reynolds said it wouldn't be long now. Eve goes back to sleep for a awhile and Fran goes with Max and Marshall to get something to eat.

"What time is it getting to be now?" Marshall asks.

"Uh around 7:30. I hope she has him soon. She said she was getting the tubal afterward. It will be nice to have another grandbaby but, this is too close together isn't it?" Max says.

"She's fully grown Max. This is her's and Marshall's choice. All we can do is be here for all of them. Eve and I talked about this just a few months ago. She assured me that they are going to be okay. They both have jobs, they can pay for daycare on days that I'm not able to watch the kids, they own their home, they have all the bills caught up, and they even have extra for whatever else they may want or need. I'm going back in there to sit with her." Fran explains to him. As she's heading toward Eve's room, Andy meets her in the hall.

"She's just about there to ten. If you want to get Marshall and go on in there, that would be great. Have Max to make some phone calls, then we'll go and meet your new grandson." Andy tells her. Fran signals to Max to start calling people and Marshall takes off with Fran. They get Eve all sat up and ready to go, then it gets interesting. All she has to do is give four hard pushes, and her boy is born.

"You've got your boy. Congratulations guys. Is his name still Maxwell Adam Masterson? That is what I put on the birth certificate right?" Andy asks, while cleaning him up. He's throwing a fit the whole time.

"Yeah it is. Calm down son." Marshall says, talking to both Andy and Max. Eve gets to hold him, and Fran is taking pictures then going to get Max, as soon as Eve's ready for people to come in. Eve's dad gets in there, and he calls Sylvia again to let her know that Eve had him.

"Hey Sylvia, we got a baby. Are you guys going to be able to come and see him today or tomorrow?" Max tells her.

"If I can get Morty away from the game long enough. You know he's not in the best of health anymore son." Sylvia replies. They talk for awhile and Sylvia says she finally got Morty to come with her and that they are on their way. They are both in their late 60's, but still manage to get around. Eve is informed that if her and the baby keep doing so good, they will get to go home the next day. Fran and Max leave the room and let Marshall and Eve hang out with the baby for awhile, and then around 10:30, they head home along with Morty and Sylvia. They go and get the girls from Val's, and Morty and Sylvia just stay at the house for the night until Eve and Marshall bring Max home.

Two weeks later, the girls are playing in the living room one afternoon while spending the day with grandma and grandpa, and Fran is trying to feed Max, answer the phone, and fix the girls lunch, all at once.

"Honey!" Fran yells for Maxwell.

"Yeah babe. What's wrong?" Max asks, coming from his office, and seeing she needs help.

"If you or Jonah don't get in here and run me some interference, these kids ain't ever gonna get lunch, or fresh diapers." Fran tells him.

"I got ya covered. Jonah, come help your ma and I with the kids would ya son?!" Max hollers up the stairs to Jonah's room.

"Coming Dad." Jonah hollers back. When Jonah gets downstairs, he takes Ciara and gets her a dry diaper. Fran continues with feeding Max, while Maxwell changes Cameron. Jonah and Maxwell get Cameron and Ciara in their highchairs, and Jonah holds up Beefaroni and Ravioli, for them to pick which one they want.

"Oh you would. Okay, fine." Jonah tells them, since they picked both. Jonah starts opening both cans, and he puts half of one in one bowl, and half of the other one in another bowl. He then takes and mixes what's left and he eats that.

"What in God's name are you eating son?" Max asks him.

"Well Dad, it's like this. Ciara wanted Beefaroni, and Cameron wanted Ravioli. They only have half of each can. I'm left mixing the remains and eating it for my lunch, ya know so nothing's wasted. It almost tastes the same." Jonah replies, taking another bite.

"And you just let them go at it huh? Oh, okay. I see the sheet underneath the highchairs, and that they are just in their diapers. Good thinking there son." Max tells him.

"That was Ma's idea. She told me to do that the last time we watched them. She said put a little bit on the table of their chairs, put them in just their diapers, lay a sheet down, and let them cut loose. The you know what, is in cleaning them up and the mess." Jonah says, saying you know what instead of the word bitch. Max winks his eye and says, "Got ya. I know what you mean. Way to not cuss in front of your neices." He then goes back to his office, but stops and turns around to ask Jonah to heat him up something to eat. Jonah nods his head and gives a thumbs up and continues with the girls, and his lunch. Fran gets Max back to sleep and she goes in the kitchen to see Max fixing his dad something to eat, and still feeding the girls.

"Oh my God. Look at the mess the two of you are making. Oy, you're both worse than your mother. Well, I guess that's what baths are for. What are you making your dad?" Fran says, first talking to the girls, then to Jonah.

"I know how well he likes sausage, egg, and cheese sandwiches. So I decided to make him one of those. What do you want?" Jonah replies, while Fran gives the girls a little more on their tables.

"Oh, honey I'll get it. You just take that to your dad and finish eating okay. I'll get mine and then start on getting them a bath and cleaned up. Your sister should be here around four today to pick them up." Fran tells him.

"She didn't go back to work yet did she?" Jonah asks.

"No, she just wanted to be able to get some rest and do some light cleaning around the house, so I went over and got them early this morning so she could." Fran says, while fixing herself some chicken strips and a salad, with a small baked potato. She sees that the girls are starting to slow down and try to go to sleep. Jonah has just finished eating, and Fran puts her lunch aside.

"I'll go run the bath water and get clean clothes and stuff out for them." Jonah says, getting up and putting his bowl in the sink. Fran starts cleaning up the area the girls are in, and she takes them to Jonah in the upstairs bathroom.

It's just about 4:00, and Eve comes in early to get the girls. She has Marshall with her, and Sissy too. She asks if they can stay there a couple days while the house gets fumigated for termites. Max tells them they can, and Marshall takes everything up to Eve's old bedroom. Even though Niles and C.C. are married and no longer living there, Niles still came to cook supper for them all that night. He doesn't do it full time due to his age, but every once in awhile he does. While Niles is in the kitchen, everyone is in the living room, watching the girls play while Eve is taking care of Max. Ciara and Cameron start running and hollering and Max comes out and gets onto them.

"Now that's enough. You girls are getting kinda loud." Max scolds. It bothered Eve that he sort of yelled at them, so she went to talk to him about it.

"I understand that they are in your house so you are going to speak your opinion and make them mind. I'm only going to say this one time Dad. Do not, think you are going to get onto my children with me in the same room. If they are here with you, when I'm not, that's fine. You're free to make them mind then. But, while me or Marshall is here with them, especially both of us, one of us or both of us will handle them." Eve says, turning to leave his office when he stops her and says, "Sorry okay. I just have a headache." Eve keeps on walking back into the living room to join the rest of them.

The next afternoon after the air clears between Max and Eve, things are going much smoother. He was right when he suspected that she only had a case of Post Partum Depression, and they are no longer bucking heads on how to handle kids. Val has just gotten off of work and she seen Fran walking from the store, so she gave her a lift home. When Fran walks through the front door, she sees the girls asleep in the playpen, and Max and Eve asleep on the floor on a blanket. She sneaks into Max's office to get him so she can show him where everyone is at. He whispers, asking where Marshall is and Fran tells him that he's at work. Max just smiles and a sence of peace and pride comes over him. He might have said things like Eve wasn't ready for kids yet, or she shouldn't have had them that close together, but he now knows that things have ways of working themselves out. He whispers to where Eve and Fran can't hear him, and he says, "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so proud of you." He then goes back to his office and leaves them alone. Fran leaves a note letting Eve know when she wakes up, that she went to her Mom and Dad's house, to give her and the kids time together. Fran walks out the front door with a song in her heart and a smile on her face, because like Max, she too knows that Eve was right when she said the Masterson family would all be okay. Fran couldn't be happier or anymore proud of her family, than what she felt in her heart, when she seen them all asleep together.

**The End**


End file.
